narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Makoto Yoshina
|species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=AB |birthdate=August 4 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=16 |height-part1=166 cm |weight-part1=55 kg |rank-part1=Chūnin |nature type=Lightning Release~Affinity, Yang Release, |ninja registration=093512 |academy age=12 |chunin age=15 |affiliations= Arashigakure |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Makoto Yoshina (夜科誠, Yoshina Makoto) is a Chūnin of Arashigakure and the current student of Kazuma Senju. After showing tremendous skill during his tenure as a genin he was granted the elite opportunity to study under the Arashikage, who taught him the unique Kinjutsu, Demonic Soul Transfer Technique which allowed him to make a contract with a demon. Background Born in Kumogakure Makoto's parents were some of the many who traveled to Arashigakure with Kazuma in hopes of a better future. His parents were not shinobi however but instead merchants who headed the fishing commerce of the village. After showing talent in the ninja arts he was sent to the academy for training. During his time in the academy Makoto excelled at all that he was taught, which would eventually cause him to believe himself to be above his classmates due to their power gap. During his time as a genin he was taught how to utilize his natural affinity, where he learned that he was a suited as a close combat type like most of his brethren from Kumogakure. Though his two years as a genin bland and boring he was able to focus the extra time into training himself on how to mold his nature to fit his fighting style. During the chūnin exams he was able to show of the fruits of his labor by wrapping the lightning release around himself, surprising everyone in the crowd. While he did not see the big deal in what he had done everyone in the crowd recognized the technique as the Lightning Release Chakra Mode. After the exams came to a close he was promoted for his ability to recreate a technique which is known for its potent power. Personality Makoto became an extremely proud shinobi after the chūnin exams, while he is still embarrassed over his parents being merchants he sees himself above most others due to his abilities. His pride however is normally crushed by his sensei who finds it to be irritating and believes that it will one day get him killed. His personality is much like his fighting style, upfront and honest. He cares very little about the opinions of others and believes they should think his to be truth, making him very disliked to those around his age. He also shows a great amount of honor, believing that anyone who goes back on their word deserves to be killed mercilessly. Appearance Makoto is a fair skinned boy of average height who has a lean body which is perfectly built for his abilities. His hair is as white as snow aside from two streaks of black on each side of his head, these coupled with his scarlet colored eyes cause many to believe that he is albino. Abilities Makoto is a shinobi of great prowess who has been noted to have the potential to surpass the legendary Demon of Konoha by Kazuma. Though he lacks experience in many fields of combat, he shows great promise in his unique Nintaijutsu and his Demonic Soul Transfer Technique. Taijutsu Taijutsu when used in unison with his ninjutsu, has become Makoto's main form of combat. His taijutsu revolves around the use of fast crushing blows meant to deal as much damage as possible to crush his opponents spirit. His body when imbued with the Lightning Release Chakra Mode and the Demonic Soul Transfer Technique blows through his targets like a missile, bouncing around the battlefield and breaking bones with each enhanced strike. Thanks to his half or balanced transformations, Makoto's endurance and strength is increased to much higher levels than usual, allowing him to tank through most attacks to continue his own. Ninjutsu Makoto while not being a ninjutsu master, has found a certain niche of increasing his own physical abilities through the use of Lightning Release. He has yet to display any compatibility with longer ranged ninjutsu, mostly out of his own preferences and dislikes the use of clone techniques. Nature Transformation .]] Makoto's natural affinity is to the Lightning Release, having developed the ability to envelop his body in lightning which enhances his reflexes and speed. Keeping with his talent for close combat, Makoto excels at creating vibrations with the Lightning Release preferring to infuse his own fists with said vibrations enhancing their piercing power. Demonic Soul Transfer Technique Makoto is the first shinobi since the legendary Katsuo Senju to be able to truly use the kinjutsu and the only known non Senju Clan member with enough life-force to offer as payment for the technique. After creating the contract Makoto was able to summon the demon Eligos (エリゴス, Erigosu), the demon of knights. Currently, Makoto is only able to use Eligos' ability to merge his Lightning Release Chakra Mode with his transformations as the demon is extremely stubborn and wishes Makoto to truly prove himself before he allows the use of more of his techniques. Originally only able to produce the half transformation, his skill with the technique grew as he was put through numerous experiments by his master in attempt to create a new form. In his half transformed state, Makoto's strength and endurance are increased by a sizable amount, giving him the strength to break apart rock and trees with concentration. When combined with his Lightning Release Chakra Mode he is able to mimic his masters own technique on a much smaller scale and is unable to continually use the techniques in unison for extended periods due to the strain they place on his body and chakra reserves. According to Kazuma, Makoto has more potential skill in the half transformation than with his complete transformation. He still lacks any kind of control over his complete transformation and is unable to properly host the demon's full might in his body. Due to the half transformation's limits hindering Makoto's true potential, Kazuma began devising a new form that would focus more on balancing Makoto's own power with that of his demon instead of only focusing on the power of the demon alone. With the help of Kazuma, Makoto found a way to balance the demon's massive power with his own, synchronizing their chakra together much like that of the Verison 2 form, solidifying the demons power into a set of armor and a lance that Makoto can channel the demon's unique abilities through as well as enhancing his physical capabilities. The lance that is created is able to pierce through most defenses with ease causing highly aggravated injuries to the target in question, the armor can be controlled mentally by Makoto, allowing him to form more or less of it as needed to increase his defense or speed proportionately. With Eligos' ability to conform to it's hosts abilities, Makoto is able to infuse his weapons and armor with the Lightning Release Chakra Mode, which increases the already great piercing power of his lance with powerful vibrations, the lightning has a unique effect on his armor, causing him to seemingly skate across the ground at greater speeds than normal when he has small amounts of it equipped, or, causing the armor to become magnetically charged, repelling all metal away from Makoto. Thought making him much more powerful the strain caused by this technique limits the time he can hold it active to around three minutes, any longer and he runs the risk of draining to much of his chakra to continue fighting if needed. Intelligence